My Little Murder: The Ripper is Magic
by Dirtschnell
Summary: A Mysterious Stallion is in Ponyville preying upon the Mares, One with his knife he set out to claim the lives of many, It's up to the Mane 6 to find him out!
1. My Little Murder: Bloody Berry

Bloody Berry

Berry Punch arose from her snug bed like she did most days, Hung-over. She lay in the bed for a good half an hour before deciding she better get up. Slowly she slipped out of bed, front hoofs first and trotted groggily to her bathroom, her hair was bouncy and curled as usual but she left it that was as nopony complained anyway. She twisted the tap gently and the clear water filled the sink slowly, the clarity of the water contrasting with the feeling in her head, letting loose a quiet groan she cleaned her face of last night and set herself up for a day anew. Gently and quietly she trotted through to the main room in her house, it was littered with empty wine bottles and some dirty plates. The morning sun gleamed through her windows, she grimaced and wished Celestia had held off raising the sun this morning. Berry placed her snout on the fridge handle and swung it open, "Damn, Nothing.". If she wanted breakfast this morning she'd have to go out and get it.

Star Hunter, The Pegasus Pony was flying back from his less than successful Star Hunt, Orion's Belt in particular, All the other Ponies back at Cloudsdale must have found something, he cursed the fact he went the wrong way. On his way back to Cloudsdale, he flew over the small town of Ponyville. "You know what could save me some embarrassment!" He stated to himself rhetorically, "An autograph from the only pony to pull off a Sonic Rainboom!" And with that notion he nosedived down into Ponyvilles Market.

Berry Punch, now with her saddlebags mounted began to trot into town; she thought she might go into Sugarcube Corner. Not with –these- eyes. She let her hair bob over her eyes to disguise how badly bloodshot they were, counting her hoofsteps she thought she must have been near the market now… Yes! She could hear the faint blabbering of many ponies settling their deals and haggling amongst the various food and craft stalls. Suddenly she felt her head smack against something hard as she heard a Stallion; "Hey, Watch it!" She recoiled from the pony, nervously edging over the cobblestones, "S-Sorry, mister". She felt her hoof click in a groove in the cobbles, as she went bowling hoof over head into them. Laying on the cobbles she passed a light groan before blowing her hair out her eyes. "C'mon missus' let's get you back up." She felt a warm nuzzle in her ribs as a stronger-than-most pony helped her to her hooves. Turning to meet her counterpart she was met by a strikingly handsome Pegasus pony, dark blue in coloring and displaying a toned body. Her eyes wandered from his light blue eyes, down his body and to his flank where a constellation sat upon him for a Cutie mark.

Weaving in and out of the busy pony market, Star Hunter searched for a particular Cyan-blue Pegasus in the clouds. Trotting back and forwards, constantly having to excuse himself for pushing through many talking ponies. Maybe she wasn't here; Ponyville is quite big for a village. His spirits dampened already. Suddenly he felt something collide with his chest. Soured by the defeatist mindset he had, he turned and raised his voice at the pony; "Hey, Watch it!" A small purple mare stammered something ineligible and backed up from him, she collapsed onto her back, sending her saddlebags flying and landing roughly on the cobble. Hmpfh, Better help her. "C'mon missus' let's get you back up." He used his snout to give her a little leverage to stand again; as she turned he felt as if time itself had slowed, she was the most beautiful mare he had ever seen! The way her curled mane draped over her haunches and her curves accented her figure.

They stood there, both mesmerized by each other before Berry introduced herself; "H-Hi I'm Berry Punch.. You can j-just call me B-Berry though." Star Hunter shook his head violently as if to regain some sort of thought track; "I'm Star Hunter..." He stood there awkwardly, he had never been one that was good with the mares, "Well, I guess I'll just be going." Berry chirped up, "N-No wait, you look ill, can't I help you in anyway." He stared into her bloodshot eyes. She leant down to pick up her Saddlebags but was beat to it by him. "You look busy; I wouldn't want a silly pony like me wasting your time."

"Oh no, but you wouldn't!"

Berry's ears perked up at this; "In fact, I think I could use some help getting my shopping." Perkier than before Star Hunter began to fly alongside her, it was difficult to fly through a crowd of ponies, but he made it. They wasted much time together, visiting the local sites and few points of interests and before you knew it, the day had escaped them. Around six o'clock Berry returned to her house, this time she wasn't alone. "Do ya' think… I dunno'… I could see you again sometime?" Star muttered, his cheeks became a deep red color as he felt himself get a bit warmer. "I'd love too!" Berry exclaimed, hopping up in excitement reminiscent of Pinkie Pie. "Uh, How about tomor-." He was cut short. "I'm not busy then, sure!" Berry was now up close in his eyes, "Great. It's settled then, Um, Good night Miss Punch." He took to the skies effortlessly and silently, Berry waved a hoof as his dark skin slowly became one with the Evening sky.

_Three days earlier_

A loud foghorn cleared the fine gossamer mists of Baltimore's bay, effortlessly a small wooden ship floated in using the tide and the morning breeze as its means. The ship hailed from Trottingham and was bearing goods and a few passengers that paid for their cheap transit upfront. A strange pony draped in a long cloak from haunch to hoof sat at the prow, peering at the shadows of large buildings in the distance. One could guess that he bore a smile but that was for nopony to see as his face was cloaked in shadow. The gentle lapping of the waves increased as the boat pulled into dock, the crew launching the ropes aside to a few deckhands on a pier. A gangplank was edged over to the boat, looking shaky and ill-crafted. _He_ was first over the plank, turning to leave "Hey! Whatta'bout ya' luggage?" The mysterious Stallion simply trotted away and disappeared into the mist. Pushing his hat back to scratch his head the Worker-Pony gently pushed open the chest that evidently, belonged to him now. The luggage contained was most peculiar, there was only one small item, dwarfed by the size of the chest, making the entire thing unnecessary, the Worker-Pony cursed him slightly for making him push over such a large chest for nothing. The item was wrapped in the finest red silk, as the pony pulled the silk off gently his eyes widened to something of fright. His co-worker rushed over to him, his curiosity finally peaked. In the chest was a small folding knife, the hilt was made of Ivory and the blade of stainless steel, it was a masterpiece in its own right. Except. Something was wrong. This knife was drenched in blood.

Berry was giddy; _She_ of all ponies in Ponyville had gotten a date! Not just a date, but a date with a handsome Pegasus. She could hardly contain her excitement as she leapt and bound around the room. A mare stuck her head through her open door; "Hey Berry, You alright?" The mare's face was awash with curiosity. "Yeess~ Just fine" Berry replied in a very sing-song manner. "Alright" She edged out of the house, "Drunk again I see." She muttered to herself as she trotted along home. She stopped for a moment, a need to celebrate flushed over her. She bounded out of her home and trotted over to 'The Hay Bale' to celebrate her newfound luck.

_Two days earlier_

Twilight had been sitting in her library for quite some time now; she was reading the new Daring Doo book so that Rainbow Dash could have it. This book in the series was Daring Doo and the Mystery of the Missing Mare. As she flipped the page, she heard Spike come plodding downstairs "Gah! I'm sooo~ bored!"

"How about you read a book Spike, It would do you good."

"That's your answer to –everything-."

A rainstorm scheduled by the Weather Pegasi raged outside, this was the storm keeping Spike house-bound. He paced back and forth in the main room before going back upstairs, presumably to his bed. Twilight giggled to herself and became more engrossed in her book. A sudden flash of lightning had her jump on her hooves to attention "In the name of Cele-…" She stopped herself, knowing better to use her mentor's name in vain. She trotted over to the windows to have a look before she shut the curtain. Outside there was something most peculiar. A black coach had pulled up not too far from Twilight's house. It was pulled by four strange ponies that all had Baltimarian accents. But what was more intriguing was that a pony completely enclosed in his cloak stepped out from inside the carriage, she saw him flick a bit over towards the coach driver. Barley in the gloom of the stormy night Twilight caught a glimpse of the Stallions eyes, narrow, and red, the iris was like nopony she had ever seen. They bore narrow slits much more resembling a snake than a pony. The Mysterious Stallion pulled his cloak over himself more to shield himself from the weather. Twilight was enthralled by the pony, watching him until he left her sight. _Strange._ She pulled the curtain's shut with a short telekinesis spell and went back to her book. She thought it Ironic that the pony that had just arrived much resembled the protagonist of her book.

It was late, 1am to be exact; as usual the bartender of The Hay Bale was now herding the last of the late night drinkers into the street. Berry Punch herself fell face first into the Cobbles as she was pushed out; she recovered herself and began to stumble her way back home. She turned the corner onto Mane Street, her home was only ten minutes away from The Hay Bale, but intoxicated it takes a lot longer. Eventually she collapsed against a wall overtaken by the drunken-giggles; she slumped and adopted a position like Lyra would. She turned her head as she heard some shuffling "Hey, Anypony want to finish this with me?" Another rustling noise came from the alley. She slowly rose to her hooves, slightly creeped out by the noises in the alley. Her trotting pace was slow at first, but she heard a second set of hooves doing the same, so she quickened, it happened again, the other set of hooves followed the pace. She spun on the spot in a vain attempt to catch her follower, but there was nopony to be seen, she stood there trying to focus her drunken eyes on anything that might be moving "Pffcht, Kwids." Sufficiently satisfied she turns back the way to her house.

"G'night m'dear."

She was seeing double, laying on the cold hard floor, her vision crossed, she thought she may have had he drink spiked. She craned her neck to the sound but was met with great pain, a handkerchief was dropped on her muzzle, parts of it stained red, Wine maybe, No. Worse. She raised her voice to scream out for help after the realization of what it was but she couldn't, it was as if she was a mute, she raised her hooves to her throat and patted against it, it now bore a large gash along it left to right. Her hooves now bore her own blood on it, she began to feel tired, she rest her head on the cobbles, the blood congealing In her mane, just out of sight a dark silhouette held a knife out in front of him with his horn. He glanced back over at his prey, she saw his striking red eyes and drifted off into the never-ending slumber of death


	2. My Little Murder: Blood on the Cobble

Blood on the Cobble

Twilight peeked an eye open, it was still dark, abnormally dark. Quickly she raised her head, finding her head buried into her Daring Doo book. She must've fallen asleep reading last night; "Spiiiike~!" There was no reply, "Spike! What time is it?" To little avail Spike doesn't reply. 'Ugh'. Pulling herself away from the book she yawns, judging from outside it seems to be around 6am, very early for a baby dragon. 'I'll let him off this time'. Still tired she trotted up the stairs, every step or two stumbling slightly. Reaching the top of the stairs to her bedroom she spots Spikes silhouette against the curtain. "Spike, I was calling on you." It was odd he was ignoring her this way, and frankly, she didn't like it. Approaching him quickly she pulls back the curtain, Spike jumping with fright as she does so. "Twilight! You scared me half to death!"

"Serves you right for ignoring me, what are you even looking at?"

Her eyes glance out of the window, the rain still giving the oddly comforting tapping on the window. She spots a white coach not too far away, the side adorned with a red cross. "Oh no, Somepony must've hurt themselves." She squints, trying to get a better view of whom it may be; through the drenched window she barley makes out a purple tail covered with a white sheet. She gasped, covering the eyes of Spike. "Hey! I wanna' see too! I was here first you know." Knowing fine well what that ominous sign meant she stares with intrigue and sick fascination. Nopony has died like that before. It had always been in their beds or something like that.

The coach was just outside of Sugarcube Corner, the sweet architecture of the building making the scene sick. "S-Spike. Go back to bed."

"Not until I see what's going on!"

"I-I'm not asking you Spike."

Her motherly tone gets through to him; she wasn't a pony that usually lost her cool unless it was for being tardy. "Oh, Alright." He hopped down from the windowsill, his soft scaled feet making a soft noise as he walks towards his cot. Finding his favourite spot her snuggles into it, realising that her idea was actually pretty good he quickly falls into a deep sleep once more.

"I wonder who it was." She whispers to herself.

Deciding that there is not much more she can do than wait for morning and start asking around she hops down from the window just as Spike did, Heading to her bed and crawling into it. Sleep didn't seem to want to happen as her thoughts are constantly dogged from what she had seen, rolling from side to side for what seems like hours. Suddenly she pushes herself up, panting heavily. Oddly, Sunlight is beaming through her window and Spike seems to have gotten up already, how late was it that she slept in longer than he had. Not feeling groggy at all she pulls herself out of bed. Satisfying one of her many OCD's by making it before she leaves. "So. You finally decided to get up huh?"

"I'm going out Spike."

"Without breakfast? Are you mad?"

Pushing the door to her library open and almost without sound she leaves.

"Your loss."

A large crowd had developed since the early morning, Stallions and Mares of all races and colours crowded around the scene, all muttering nonchalantly about all of their conspiracy theories. "Excuse me.. Sorry.. If I could.. Sorry." Her voice sounds as if she is on loop as she pushes through the crowd gently. Two hooves wrap around her neck as she hears a soft wail. "It's terrible isn't it Twilight. Berry. Dead." It could be nopony else. The softness in her voice gave it away, along with the smell of her mane.

"Fluttershy, You barley knew her."

She sobbed gently into Twilights mane.

"What kind of meanie would do such a thing.."

Twilight glanced at her, confused.

"Somepony else did this?"

"Yup', they found hoof prints walkin' away from 'er"

Quickly she turned her head on the Orange Mare.

"R-.. Really? It's worse than I thought. Where's Pinkie, Dash and Rarity?"

"Dash is away in Cloudsdale hun', Remember? Ah dunno' 'bout Rarity, but Pinkie's over there, getting' questioned."

"They think it was her?"

"Nah. It jus' happened outside of 'er house. Ya' know. She mighta' heard something. Missus' and Mister Cake are there too."

She peered over the back of a Chocolate Brown mare to see Pinkie standing in front of a Guard, Still smiling.

"So Miss." Quickly he flips a page in his notebook. "Pie. Did you hear anything suspicious last night?"

"Not really, I was baking, Oh! Do you want to try! They're really really good. I mean, They are like, -The Best Thing Ever- You should so try them? Do you come to Ponyville often? Where'd you get all the shiny armour? Did you buy it? What's your Cutie Mark" She takes a gasp of air. "We should totally have a party sometime, would you come? Of course you would, Everypony knows Pinkie Pies Parties are the best Parties in aaaaall~ of Equestria."

She glances back at Applejack. "That poor Stallion doesn't have a chance."

As the day goes on, the crowd begin to disapate as the Ambulance Coach pulls away and the guards pack up their barriers. This was sure to be the talk of the town for at least the next month.

"Um. Twilight. We should go check on Rarity.. If you don't mind.. I mean.. If you want."

"Sure Fluttershy, That's a good idea. Coming Applejack?"

"Nah, Sorry, Ah gotta' get back to the farm, Those Apples don't buck'em selves."

They both waved their hooves at her as she trotted away from them. Fluttershy hugged close to Twilight, Evidently extremely scared. They walk through the street in broad daylight, if it weren't for the chalk markings the street would be completely normal, ponies walking left and right, going about their business in their own little worlds.

"Fluttershy, you don't need to be so close."

She squealed slightly in response, it's best not to argue with Fluttershy about these things, She can be more resolute than you think.

Soon enough they turn up at the gaudy fashion emporium that was the 'Carousel Boutique'. Pushing their way in the familiar ring of the bell hanging on her door could be heard. "Comiiiing~" The pristine white mare turned into the room via a corridor, her fashionista glasses sitting on the tip of her muzzle. "Twilight, Fluttershy, What a wonderful surprise! Come, Sit." Making herself at home, Twilight does as she is told, Fluttershy still cowering behind her. "What's up with her?"

"The whole murder thing has gotten her on edge."

"Murder!" She gasps

"You didn't hear? The whole town's talking about it."

"I've been in the shop all day, I must have missed it. Tell. Me. Everything."

Taking a good hour or so to explain every last detail she knew about the murder Fluttershy begins to lighten up a little, coming out from behind her.

"Good, You decided to join us."

"Um.. Uh.."

Sentimentally patting her head Twilight turns back to the conversation.

"So yeah, that's about all we know."

"This is crazy! A murder, here, in our very own Ponyville. Well I never. You know that my parents sent me here because they thought it was the safest place in aaaall~ of Equestria, Ha, This'll be some surprise for them."

Twilight looked at her oddly.

"This isn't a joke Rarity. Someponies dead, and the pony that did it could still be out there. I want you to be extra careful, especially at night."

"Uh huh."

She looked preoccupied with the fact she could rub it in her parents face. Her eyes gleaming like a child about to get somepony else in trouble.

"Twilight, Fluttershy, Darlings. I would love for you to stay but I simply –must- get back to my dresses, they don't stich themselves you know."

"Alright Rarity, You just be careful alright."

"Sure, Sure. I'll be fine darling."

Nudging Fluttershy who squeaked a little, she trotted toward the door, pushing it open. It must have been around five o'clock. Walking back to the Library she didn't even notice Fluttershy still following her.

"Twi.. Um.. Would you mind if I.. Um.. Stayed the night. It.. It's too scary to go home now."

Twilight looked down at her, seeing genuine fear in her eyes as she glanced from side to side.

"Uh. Sure Fluttershy, Make yourself at home."

"Where have you been? I've been minding the library for –ages-."

"Spike, Nopony comes to the Library anyway."

"Point taken, I still couldn't go out though."

"Well now's your chance."

He did a silent cheer as he ran for the door, shutting it behind him and leaving Fluttershy and Twilight standing in the main lobby.

"I'm so sorry about the short notice Twilight. It's just.. Um."

"You don't need to explain, I understand."

"T-Thank you."

Twilight saw that her Daring Doo book was still open, the lines of literature looking very enticing. She made her way over to it, setting herself down and flipping a page, checking it actually was the right page. She felt an odd warmth come from her side, peeking over her haunch she saw Fluttershy in a tight ball at her side, her eyes closed. She couldn't help but feel happy; Fluttershy gave off something that could wipe the worst frown off of anypony. Turning back to her book she quickly became engrossed.


End file.
